


Watery Picnic

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Picnics, Triple Drabble, Valentine's Day, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Let me guess: you forgot to check the weather forecast?”





	Watery Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusisfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/gifts).



> Just a little something for Valentine's Day :)

Alec wasn’t the most romantic guy—he was terribly unimaginative and his lack of experience with relationships played into it as well. He knew Magnus didn’t mind and enjoyed being the one to come up with romantic ideas but since it was Valentine’s Day, Alec wanted to try and make it special, to show his boyfriend how much he was appreciated.

The whole date was planned out, he had made sure to get food he knew his lover enjoyed, had done research to find a secluded place to have a private picnic and had even informed all their friends to not disturb them under any circumstances. It was supposed to be perfect!

“Let me guess: you forgot to check the weather forecast?”

Magnus didn’t sound disappointed, just fondly amused, but that still didn’t stop the embarrassment from curling low in Alec’s stomach. He felt like the biggest idiot on the planet for not considering that he should check the weather beforehand.

“Come on, love, don’t look so miserable. This is incredibly sweet and we can still head back to my loft and just have the picnic there,” The warlock suggested with a sweet smile, not even minding the fact that his perfectly styled hair was slowly getting ruined by the constant drizzle.

“I was so sure to have thought of everything,” Alec sighed, though he didn’t want to be a downer on this day, it was difficult to be cheerful when his whole plan was literally drowning.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. We can have a proper picnic when the weather is more accommodating and for today we’ll just have a picnic indoors with candles and blankets,” Magnus said softly, reaching out to cup Alec’s cheek, smiling lovingly at him before capturing the young shadowhunter’s lips in a kiss.


End file.
